


Volunteer Guardian of Happily Ever Afters

by CatrinaSL



Series: Critical Role Relationship Week [10]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Assassination Attempt(s), Canon-Typical Violence, Critical Role Relationship Week, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, One-Sided Lionel Gayheart/Kaylie Shorthalt, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 04:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Tary is focused on his happily ever after. Lionel is not as focused on watching Tary's back as he probably should be. Thankfully, Tary's volunteer guardian steps up.Spoilers for the finale of Campaign 1.





	Volunteer Guardian of Happily Ever Afters

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to [Critical Role Relationship Week 2018!](http://vexahliaderolo.tumblr.com/post/174551001418/what-is-critical-role-relationship-week-critical) Today's pairing is Tary & Kaylie!
> 
> Spoilers for the finale of Campaign 1.

Tary sat sullenly at the Marquesian bar, a glass of wine in front of him waiting to be sipped. 

And it wasn't even very  _ good _ . 

He should have known this trip would be a bust. He'd done his best not to get his hopes up, but given the reason they were there, it was hard not to.

Tary sighed and took a large gulp of his wine. He wondered how long he should wait before he started to look desperate. He decided to give it another half hour.

Or two.

He glanced at his bodyguard; usually by now the half orc would have started asking questions in his quiet but curious way, but he was silent, staring across the room. Tary followed his line of sight to a pretty gnome seated at the other end of the bar.

She got up, and Lionel's breath caught. "She's coming this way!" he hissed.

"Someone you know?" Tary asked. 

"Yes, she's—" Lionel began, but that's when it happened. 

Tary didn't have the best view, as the assassin had approached from behind, but he did see the girl throw the dagger that saved him.

The other patrons were momentarily disturbed by the spectacle, but quickly went back to their own business when confronted with the gnome's angry glare.

"Myriad," she reported as she recovered her weapon. 

"Myriad?" Tary repeated. "But The Myriad and I have an understanding!"

"Maybe you do where you're from, but not here," the girl replied. 

"But—" Tary huffed. "Will they try again? Is it dangerous for me to be here? Will they want revenge for their man?"

The gnome shook her head. "The hit might not have been planned," she said. "He may have just seen a chance and took it. And I wouldn’t worry about them coming after you because of  _ him _ . The Myriad isn't going to care about someone who goes down in one hit." She smiled and flipped the dagger over in her hand before sheathing it. "Even if it  _ was _ a very good hit."

"Well, I... thank you," Tary told her.

"You may want to find a drink elsewhere," she continued. "Just in case."

"But I'm—" Tary began. 

"And you!" she said with a scowl, making Lionel snap to attention on his bar stool. "Stop staring at girls and do your job! You wouldn't be a very good bodyguard if the person you're guarding  _ dies _ , would you?!"

The half orc shook his head, sufficiently chastised. 

"Now get up and get this guy outta here!"

"Yes, ma'am," Lionel replied, and jumped out of his seat, easily lifting the assassin onto his back and heading for the exit.

"That's the only way to manage him," the gnome told Tary. "He was always off in a daydream unless I barked at him."

"So you've met before?" Tary asked. 

"Yes, we used to... be employed by the same organization," the girl replied, with a sly smile on her face.

Tary nodded as though he understood, but he felt like he didn't quite have all the pieces of that particular puzzle. He would have to ask Lionel later, if he had the time.

"When he gets back you should clear out of here," she said. "There are safer places for people like you in the city—people with money—and it'll be easier for Choad to keep an eye on you there."

"I can't," Tary told her. "I'm... waiting for someone. I just got my book published, you see. Maybe you've read it:  _ The Daring Trials and Tribulations of Sir Taryon Darrington _ ? It's quite good, if I do say so myself—if I had a copy on hand I'd be glad to autograph it for you, but unfortunately—and in my book, I included a rather personal message to someone—cleverly hidden, of course—that directs them to come here, to this bar, today. And if I leave before they come..."

The girl was nodding. "I get it. I guess I'm just going to have to wait it out with you since your bodyguard is basically useless 'cause of me."

"Well, thank you very much," Tary told her. "I'm not in the habit of taking on volunteer help, but seeing as you're an old associate of my employee, and you  _ did _ just save my life..."

The girl rolled her eyes and sighed, a move that reminded Tary of the Little Elf Girl. He'd be traveling to Whitestone next, whether or not his plans in Marquet ended well. If they did, she could celebrate with him. If they did not, he knew that she would comfort him.

Tary sighed and took another sip of his not-good wine.

He wasn't paying much attention to the door when it opened and Lionel entered, breathing hard with exertion. Tary expected that the half-orc would join them again, on his stool next to Tary, but when he didn't, Tary turned to see why.

The person who had entered the bar was not his trusted employee.

It was the man he was waiting for.

"Taryon?"

Tary got to his feet and moved forward to grasp him by the arms. "Lawrence! You read my book! You came!"

"Of course I did," he replied, his eyes searching Tary's face joyfully. "I wouldn't have missed it!"

Tary smiled; it was so good to see him again.

Lionel chose that moment to stomp back inside, take in the scene, and ask the obvious: "Is this him?"

"Yes, Lionel, yes, just... give us some privacy, please."

"Should we...?" Lawrence began, gesturing to a booth nearby.

"Actually, perhaps we should find a different establishment, with a better wine selection," Tary said, and glanced over to Lionel's old friend.

She gave Lawrence a nod, tossed a few coins on the bar, and headed for the door. "I've got time," she said, and indicated with a tilt of her head that they should follow. "And I know a place."

Lawrence linked his arm through Tary's, and they followed their volunteer guardian, with Lionel trailing behind.

"I'm glad you came," Tary whispered. "I’ve missed you so much."

"I would never have left if your father hadn't—" Lawrence started to say.

"I know," Tary interrupted. "Let's not think about that now. Let's think about how we're making the end of my book come true."

Lawrence smiled and squeezed Tary's arm. "How so?"

Tary smiled back, his heart soaring, and quoted the final line: "' _And they all lived happily ever after_.'"

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/175089659103/volunteer-guardian-of-happily-ever-afters)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
